My Boy Now
by Sasha Cartwright
Summary: After a daring rescue, Dan begins to find his place in the Bhaer household.


My Boy Now

By Sasha Cartwright

It had been a relatively quiet day for Jo Bhaer.

Most of the boys were playing in the creek while she sat on the bank darning the large pile of hole-filled socks and torn clothes that heralded every summer.

It had been raining for the last few days, making the small river swell, but, after being cooped up indoors for nearly a week, she decided to allow them to succumb to the allure of the muddy water and all of its inhabitants that so appeal to young boys.

Looking up from a particularly large rip cause by none other than Tommy Bangs, Jo saw her precious Teddy toddling along behind Jack and Emil, his small, pudgy feet well up to the ankles in the cool stream.

Jo had had some apprehension about letting her youngest play in the creek after such a big rain, but while she was so close and with the other boys to help keep an eye on him, Jo had eventually conceded.

Scanning down to creek, Jo spotted Demi, perked on a large flat stone, deeply focused on his book on Greenland, his feet dangling in the water while his eyes never left the page.

A little further down, Nan and Daisy sat along the banks, washing the clothes for their rag-tag group of dolls and drying the small dresses and petticoats in the lush green grass, while Tommy was teaching Stuffy how to skip stones and having little success.

A few yards in the opposite direction, Nat had joined Jack and Teddy to watch Emil sail a small boat down the creek.

Looking down, almost straining her eyes to see, Jo saw Dan hunched over on the bank, no doubt studying some sort of small water creature.

His foot had healed up splendidly, but, especially after the trouble with Tommy's money, it had been very difficult to pull their wayward child back into the flock, but the last thing that Jo wanted was to force Dan back to them.

For the time being, she would wait patiently for an opportunity to show her little lost boy that he had a place with them, if he would ever be able to accept it.

Jo was ripped from her thought as the sound of a sharp cry and a loud splash.

Jerking her head in the direction of the shout, Jo saw something that made her heart leap into her throat.

Her little Teddy had slipped off of the bank and had been swept up in the swift little creek that was carrying him rapidly away from her.

"Teddy!" Jo called, her blood frozen at the sight of her youngest struggling with all of his might to keep his little head above the murky, rain-swelled water.

While Jack, Nat, and Emil tried to think of what to do, the other children had joined Mother Bhaer's side totally helpless towards the situation.

Dan, however, upon hearing Jo's cry and seeing little Teddy in the creek, jumped into the flowing river without hesitation.

Swimming as quickly as he could, Dan reached Teddy, grabbing the little boy into his arms.

"I got you," he promised his gruff voice surprisingly soft, trying to calm the very scared little boy.

With Teddy's tiny arms clasped tightly around his neck, Dan used his legs to kick them back to shore, his protective embrace never broken.

Once they reached the banks, Jo instantly began to fret over her youngest, scared to death that, despite the daring rescue, her little boy would still be hurt.

"He needs the doctor," chimed Demi, as the children crowded around Jo, Teddy, and Dan.

On his feet in an instant, despite his exertions, Dan, water dripping from his clothes and down his face, rushed off towards the barn, quickly forced a bit into the much tamer Charlie's mouth, and climbed onto the horses bare back, spurring him towards the doctor's.

In a flurry, Jo took Teddy inside, followed by all of the other children.

Nat and Emil quickly went about stoking a fire in the large fireplace while Nan and Daisy went about gathering warm blankets and dry clothes for the youngest Bhaer.

As Jo quickly removed her youngest's sopping wet clothes, Teddy sobbed out a strangled, "Mama?"

"Oh, Teddy, it's all right," promised Jo, gathering the little boy she'd almost lost into her arms, whispering sweet assurances into his ears, "It's going to be all right."

"Here are the blankets, Auntie Jo," chirped Daisy as she and Nan delivered the warmed cloth to Mrs. Bhaer.

"Thank you, girls," Jo replied, taking the covers and tucking them around her youngest, sending a silent thank you to Heaven that Teddy had been saved.

By the time that Dan returned with the doctor, Teddy had stopped shivering and was resting comfortably in the swathes of blankets.

"How is he?" wondered Dan anxiously, hoping that he hadn't been too late.

As Teddy peaked out from the mountain of blankets, the older boy breathed a sigh of relief.

Rounding Dan, the doctor approached the youngest Bhaer.

After a careful examination, the doctor declared, "Keep him warm and quiet for the next few days. If he starts to develop a cough or a fever, come get me immediately. I'll be by tomorrow to check on him."

"Is he going to be all right?" wondered Daisy anxiously.

His lips breaking into a kind smile, the doctor replied, "As long as he takes it easy and stays out of the creek, Teddy should be just fine."

"Thank you, Robert," said Jo, shaking the doctor's hand, so thankful that her little boy was all right.

"You're very welcome, Jo," the doctor answered, gathering his things and taking his leave.

Once the children were sure that little Teddy was going to be all right, they gradually dispersed, giving the child promises that they would be in to visit him.

When Jo thought that she was alone with her youngest, she gathered Teddy into her arms and took him to the spare bedroom off of the sitting room so that he would be able to rest and she would be close enough to hear him if he needed anything.

"I'm so glad that you're all right," Jo cooed, gentle running her hand through her youngest son's still somewhat damp hair before planting a kiss on his pale forehead.

Teddy gave her a small smile before drifting off to sleep, completely spent from his eventful day.

Tucking the blankets around her youngest, Jo made her way back towards the sitting room, leaving the door of the bedroom partially open.

With her back still towards the door, Jo heard a stifled cough from behind her.

Turning around, Jo was surprised to see Dan standing in the sitting room, rooted in his place.

It was then that she realized that unlike Teddy, Dan was wearing the same clothes he had rescued Teddy in, damp and clinging to his thin frame, black hair plastered to his tan face.

Before Jo could overcome her shock, Dan questioned uncertainly, "So, Teddy's going to be all right?"

Finding her voice again, Jo replied, "Yes, he is" adding genuinely, "because of you."

As Dan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, Jo walked closer to him, concern evident in her expression.

"Dan, why haven't you warmed up? You'll catch your death in those wet clothes," she stated, not believing the boy in front of her.

"Teddy needed a doctor," explained Dan, his eyes never leaving his well-worn shoes. "It wasn't a long ride and Charlie's only really used to me."

"Come sit by the fire," urged Jo, her protective nature spiking once again at the sight of her disheveled boy. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

"That's all right, Ma'am," he assured with a small shrug, "I'll manage."

As Dan tried to walk toward the room he shared with the other boys, his foot decided to seize, causing him to pitch forward dangerously.

"The devil!" he exclaimed as Jo caught him and helped him to sit down on the couch that had previously been occupied by little Teddy.

"I'm sorry," he apologized contritely, while Jo carefully removed his soaked shoes and socks do see if either the stumble or his trip into the creek had injured his foot. "Cold must've made it stiffen up."

"Let me get you some warm towels," offered Jo, disappearing before Dan could protest.

When she returned, Jo had a few towels, a large blanket, and a change of clothes for Dan.

"Go ahead and change into these while I warm these," instructed Jo, handing the young man the garments before making her way to the kitchen with the other items.

When she returned, Dan had changed into the dry clothes and was sitting in the parlor looking more than a little out of place.

Taking a place next to him, Jo handed young man the blanket and one of the towels.

"Thank you," he mumbled softly as she took the other towel and wrapped in around his bad foot.

It looked a little swollen and stiff, as Dan suggested, but otherwise, was unharmed.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Jo replied honestly, "there's no telling what would have happened to Teddy if you hadn't been there."

The thought of how close she had come to losing her youngest, a pained expression clouded the young mother's face.

Mistaking the frown as disapproval, Dan stared down at his lap.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hoping he hadn't down anything to upset the woman next to him.

"No, honey, you didn't do anything wrong," Jo assured, hoping that she hadn't managed to drive another wedge into their already precarious relationship. "I was just worried."

"I know," nodded Dan thoughtfully. "Teddy's so little even that creek could have really hurt him."

Realizing that Dan had left himself out of that particular equation Jo noted, "You could have been hurt too. I was worried about the both of you."

"Yeah," nodded Dan, brushing off her concern about him, "but Teddy's your real son. He matters. I don't."

Taken aback by the revelation, Jo was speechless.

Was that why Dan had risked his life, because he thought that he didn't matter as much as Teddy did?

"You are both my boys," Jo stated, trying to drive the point into her brave, but stubborn charge. "Yes, I gave birth to Teddy, but that doesn't mean I love him anymore than I do any of the other children."

Seeing Dan's focus had once again returned to his lap, Jo cupped the young man's chin, gently pulling his face up so that he was looking her in the eyes, adding, "Just because I'm not your "real" mother doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

Dan fought to squelch the heavy tears that were building in his black eyes.

"I've never had anyone care about whether I came or went before," he admitted honestly with a self-depreciating chuckle, "Wouldn't know what to do if I did."

Hearing this, Jo felt her heart shatter at the revelation of the broken, beautiful child before her.

"I guess we'll figure it out as we go," she choked, forcing her words from her throat, constricted with sadness.

Allowing himself a brief moment of tenderness, Dan laid his head on Jo's shoulder.

"I'll try," he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Taking in his soft words, Jo wrapped her arms around Dan, pulling him close.

"You're my boy now," she stated, meaning every word she spoke, "and nothing is going to change that."


End file.
